Still a Baby
by Zati Linn
Summary: The struggles of being a younger sibling. Everyone lives, just because I am feeling sappy. This is a collection of brief moments where Fili and Kili are cuddly. It's as fluffy as cotton candy and equally pointless.


"Give the baby back now, Fili. He needs feeding."  
"Why can't I feed him?" Fili demanded, still clutching his infant brother tight.  
Dis smiled at the thought of trying to explain breast feeding to a particularly stubborn toddler.  
"Kili's too small to be fed by a brother," she said simply.  
"No he's not!" Fili scrunched his face in an attempt to look ferocious. "He's loads big! And he's mine. I want to feed him."

Fili crept through the long shadows, hardly daring to breathe. One more step and...  
"Got you!" He crowed, grabbing Kili from behind and swinging him off the floor.  
"Put me down!" Kili screamed, tiny fists and feet beating the air uselessly.  
"Not until you say I'm the best big brother ever."  
Fili clutched his thrashing brother to his chest, squeezing tighter every time Kili hollered. Finally Kili slumped in his arms, panting and trembling with exhaustion.  
"You're... the best big brother ever." Kili mumbled.  
"Hmm..." Fili sighed, burying his nose in Kili's tangled hair. "Say it twice. Happier this time."  
Kili screamed and kicked again.

Kili nearly sobbed with mortification. Fili was making him sit on his lap again, and in front of everyone.  
"I don't fit on your lap anymore!" Kili hissed to his brother, hoping no one would look in their direction.  
"Yes you do," Fili insisted patiently, not bothering to keep his voice down at all.  
"I'm too tall! I'm taller than you now!" Kili hissed again, struggling to free himself from his brother's smothering grasp.  
"Tall doesn't count. Your skinny arse fits just fine."  
"I'm not skinny!" Kili forgot to keep his voice down this time, and dozens of young dwarves glanced their way. In seconds they all began to snigger and coo over the brothers' "adorable" antics.  
Kili groaned in defeat and lowered his head to Fili's shoulder. At least no one would see how much he was blushing.

Kili heard the footsteps approach and tried to roll away. Too late. Fili threw himself to the ground and dragged his brother into a blanket-swaddled hug.  
"Cut it out, Fili. There's no cuddling on adventures."  
"As if you would know." Fili retorted, still holding tight.  
"We're supposed to be warriors, remember? What are you going to do when we get to Erebor, hug Smaug to death?"  
"No, I'm just going to hold you up in the air. Smaug will be so busy cooing over your baby face he won't even notice Uncle stabbing him through his great belly."  
"I'm not a baby!" Kili grumbled and tried to elbow his brother in the ribs.  
"Yes you are," Fili laughed, not even wincing at the blow.  
Kili gave up squirming and settled with cursing to himself. Before this journey was over he would prove he wasn't a baby any more, even if it killed him.

"Fili, I love her,"  
"You can't marry that she-elf. You're too young, your still my baby brother."  
Fili pulled Kili into an embrace so tight it sent the air whistling from both their lungs. Before they got their breath back and soft voice called.  
"Kili... you are not old enough to wed?" Tauriel hovered in the doorway, addressing them with consternation.  
Fili scowled at her. He should have known he hadn't taken his brother far enough to avoid elf ears. Kili used the distraction to wriggled free of his grasp and step toward Tauriel.  
"No... I mean, yes, I'm old enough." Kili fumbled to assure her. "It's just my brother, he's an idiot, and very clingy, and-"  
Kili didn't get a chance to finish insulting his kin, because Fili grabbed him in an embrace so possessive it nearly bowled Kili off his feet. Tauriel raised her eyebrows at the ferocious look Fili gave her, the one he'd been practicing his whole life for the moment someone tried to take his brother away.  
"Very," She echoed, a hint of a smile touching her lips. "It seems I have no choice. I will have to stay here. I will not give up my beloved any more than you will give up your brother, so we will just have to share him under this mountain. Equally."  
Fili continued to glare at her, his arms unconsciously tightening around Kili's chest until his brother started to gasp. Then, very slowly, he opened one arm to make space for Tauriel.

Taureil faced Dis, Fili, and Thorin with her back erect and her eyes shining. Her expression was more proud and fierce than it had ever been. "Kili and I are going to have a child."  
The three dwarves all stared at her, flummoxed. Kili anxiously peered at each of their faces in turn, fearing their censure even now.  
"I can't believe it! My baby brother having babies of his own." Fili burst out, dragging Kili into a crushing embrace.  
"Fili, I'm not a baby!" Kili groaned, vainly trying to push his brother away.  
Elf and dwarves alike all laughed.


End file.
